fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
What a Mother Means/Captured by Eggman, Mephiles, and their Pirates
(At Freedom Tree, Tom, Jerry, the Lost Starter Pokemon, and the rest of the kids returned, still wearing paint and jewelry, with Ace still having his shirt and vest off and his shirt tied around his waist and his vest tied on his head like a turban, and they are singing the song from the party) Pokemon and kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Billy: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Morgan: (Singing) What made the Troll happy? (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Charlie, Toto, Teddiursa, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal, who already took off their paint and jewelry, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Billy’s teddy bear is laying on the bed next to a pillow) Pokemon and kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered, still wearing their handmade crowns, cuing Tom, Jerry, the Lost Starter Pokemon, and the kids to stop singing and dancing. Tails then spoke up) Tails: (Acting like an Indian) King and Assistant Kings Little Mobians greet their people. Sonic: (Imitating Peppy) How! Lost Starter Pokemon: How! Dazzlings: How! Gangreen Gang: How! Morgan: How! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went over to Charlie, Toto, Teddiursa, and the girls, who are still sulking) Knuckles: (Acting like an Indian) King and Assistant Kings Little Elephants greets little mothers and friends. Sonic: (Imitating Peppy) How! Charlie and girls: (Flatly) Ugh. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were suddenly surprised) Sonic: Wow, guys. Knuckles: Is that all you say that to us? (Charlie, Molly, Dorothy, Toto, Teddiursa, Cosmo, and Tikal got up and walked away and Amy remained and gave Sonic the cold shoulder when Sonic and Knuckles said this) Tails: Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks we’re wonderful! Dorothy: (Sarcastically) Especially Poppy. Sonic: (Confused) Poppy? (He realized) Sonic: Oh yeah, that’s right. (He turned to Amy, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Sonic: Amy, um, Poppy, Branch, Satin, and Chenille told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Poppy did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. (Realizing what really happened between Sonic and Poppy, Amy smiled happily) Amy: So, you do have feelings for me? Sonic: Yeah. Earlier this afternoon at Mermaid Lagoon, when we danced and the mermaids, Molly, and Dorothy sang to us, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Sonic: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Amy: (Hopefully) So that means...? Sonic: Yes. I like like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let’s just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (Seeing Sonic speaking his feelings, Tails and Knuckles gathered their courage too and expressed their feelings to Cosmo and Tikal too) Tails: Cosmo, I felt the same way too back at Mermaid Lagoon. Knuckles: Same with you and me, Tikal. Cosmo and Tikal: (Hopefully) Really? Tails and Knuckles: Yeah. (Charlie, Toto, Teddiursa, Dorothy, and Molly, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Molly then spoke up) Molly: That’s lovely. Charlie: I guess Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles really blossomed. Their love for Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal gave them the courage to speak their true feelings. Dorothy: That’s right. And Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal are showing the same thing as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. (Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, and Knuckles and Tikal, hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Molly went up to Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal) Molly: I see you have loved each other. Amy: Yeah. He’s so dreamy. Tikal: Same with Knuckles. Cosmo: Ditto with Tails. Molly: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal realized) Amy: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Amy say that, Sonic, seeing how homesick Amy is, went up to her with an “I understand” look) Sonic: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me, Tails, and Knuckles if you want to go home. Amy: Well, I want to, but.... I can’t leave you. Sonic: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Sonic understands her feelings, Amy nods in agreement) Amy: I’ll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Sonic shake hands. Then she goes over to Molly, Dorothy, Cosmo, and Tikal) Molly: Well, I understand you love Sonic. Cosmo: Like I do with Tails. Tikal: And me with Knuckles. Dorothy: But we need to get the kids to sleep. Amy: I know. (They, along with Charlie, Toto, and Teddiursa, went to go talk with their friends and Morgan. Sonic turned to Tails and Knuckles) Sonic: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and you guys if she wants to go home. Knuckles: What?! Tails: They just got here. (They see Charlie, Toto, Teddiursa, and the girls trying to talk to Morgan, Tom, Jerry, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings, who are still playing Indian) Dorothy: Morgan! Guys! It’s time to take off the paint and stuff and get ready for bed. (Tom, Jerry, and the London kids stopped playing upon hearing that) Ace: Bed?! Morgan: Why? Billy: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Arturo: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. He right. (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement) Snake: (Acting like an Indian) Playsssss all night. Dorothy: (Aghast) What? Molly: We have to go home in the morning and then.... Starlight: Home?! Trixie: Leave Mobiusland?! Sonata: We just got here this morning, guys! Tikal: You don’t understand. Cosmo: It’s just that.... Snake: Aw, you guysssssss. Arturo: We don’t want to go home. Morgan: Daddy wanted Molly and Dorothy out of the nursery. Charlie: But what if Father were to change his mind and finds us missing? Dorothy: He would be heartbroken along with Mother. Billy: Let’s just say that we don’t care. Ace: Forget home! (Tom and Jerry haughtily nods in agreement) Tikal: But…! Charlie: That’s selfish of you to say that! Molly: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (Toto barks in agreement while Teddiursa chirped and nodded in agreement. Knuckles jumps in between them) Knuckles: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Ace: See? Knuckles’ got your number. Tikal: Ace! Ace: Don’t “Ace” me! Adagio: You can’t make us go home! Molly: Please, Knuckles, guys, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Knuckles: (Ignoring Molly) Assistant King Little Flying Mobian One has spoken. (He goes into his, Sonic, and Tails’ room. Sonic and Tails goes over to the curtained doorway to their and Knuckles’ room and turned to Amy and the others) Sonic: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Just try again. Tails: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Sonic: (Whispering) That’s the way to do it. (Charlie, Teddiursa, Toto, and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Sonic and Tails went into Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ room to be alone with Knuckles. Deciding to take Sonic and Tails’ advice, Charlie and the girls tried again to talk to their friends and family while Toto and Teddiursa watched) Dorothy: Guys, listen! (Tom, Jerry, and the London kids stopped playing again) Molly: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Trolls? Dazzlings: Yes. Ace: What’s it to you? (Molly and Dorothy went over to Ace and Morgan and took off Morgan’s jewelry) Dorothy: But you can’t. Molly: You need a mother. Charlie: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Starter Pokemon have tied up Froakie and Popplio and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Snake: Aren’t you our motherssssss, girlsssss? Cosmo: Snake, we’re not your mothers, really. Tikal: In fact, you need one mother. Molly: And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Molly untied Ace’s shirt and vest from his waist and head and after wiping the paint off his belly, she helps Ace put his shirt and vest back on) Billy: Did my mother have brown fur and a crescent moon symbol on her head? Amy: (Giggles) No, Billy. Tikal: That was Teddiursa. (Teddiursa nods) Dorothy: I’m surprised of you thinking Teddiursa is your mother, Billy. That’s just sad. (To the London kids) Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To Charlie and the girls) Right? Charlie: That’s right. (Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Starter Pokemon stopped playing and became interested that Totodile spoke up, getting the other kids’ attention) Totodile: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Froakie: What was she like? Popplio: Yeah? (Totodile accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Totodile: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Froakie and Popplio hit their heads on the ground) Tepig: Well, if it’s sad like Dorothy and Charlie said, I guess that might be true. Chespin: Yeah. Totally sad. Squirtle: You know, I had a white bubble toy once. (Chespin shoves him angrily) Chespin: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Squirtle: (Shoving Chespin) Quit your shoving, Chespin! Chespin: Why, you...! (He jumps at Squirtle, bumping each other into Totodile, making him releasing the rope, knocking Froakie and Popplio onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Starter Pokemon, except Pikachu, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Fennekin, and Litten, broke into another fist fight. Fennekin turned to Molly and Dorothy) Fennekin: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Treecko: I, too, am interested in this subject. Molly: Okay, I will. Dorothy: I’ll tell it with you, Molly. Cosmo: Me too. Tikal: And me. (To Amy) Amy, what about you? Amy: (Unsure) Well.... Tikal: I understand you like Sonic, like how Cosmo and I like Tails and Knuckles, but.... (Amy gives in) Amy: Alright. (Molly turned to the Lost Starter Pokemon) Molly: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Starter Pokemon stopped fighting) Molly: Me, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Starter Pokemon got excited) Chespin: Yeah, tell us! Bulbasaur: Tell us! Squirtle: Yay! Mudkip: I’m ears! Tepig: Yes, please, girls! (Pikachu, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Fennekin, and Litten joined them to listen to the story too. As the Pikachu sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, the Grass-type Starter Pokemon on a huge hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Starter Pokemon, along with Tom, Jerry, and the Dazzlings, on either the seats or the floor, Charlie, Teddiursa and the Gangreen Gang, except Snake, next to the bed, Toto, Snake, and Morgan on the bed next to Molly and Dorothy, and Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Molly made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Molly: How about I go first, then Dorothy, then Cosmo, then Tikal, and then Amy. That okay? Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: (Nods) Okay. (Molly begins) Molly: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the paint off Snake and Morgan, everyone else cleaned the paint off too, along with taking off their jewelry, although Adagio kept a bracelet on) Molly: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Molly from inside finished her turn and lets Dorothy take her turn, Eggman, Mephiles, Wack, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Eggman opened one of the doors and Mephiles ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Eggman and Mephiles’ evil grins turning to evil glees and their henchmen’s evil grins turning to confused looks) Dorothy: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Cosmo: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the kids and Lost Starter Pokemon started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Chespin, who continued to listen, held his chocolate bar and didn’t take one bite. Even Adagio removed the bracelet from her right wrist and Tom and Jerry wipe some tears away and let the tears plop on the floor) Cosmo: What makes mothers All that they are? Tikal: Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (In Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ room, Sonic and Tails overheard the whole thing and were interested. Knuckles on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Mobiusland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined the other two in listening to the story. Back in the room, Trixie spoke up after Tikal finished singing) Trixie: Oh yeah. I remember now. Billy: I’m starting to remember. Snake: But tell usssss more. (Amy then took a turn) Amy: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Snake, Billy, and even Ace and the other London kids nods, finally starting to remember. Amy then started singing again) Amy: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Eggman and Mephiles, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Wack pulled out of his shirt pocket an unseen picture of his mother and looked at it with the robots. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Eggman’s cape, but Eggman and Mephiles stopped them angrily. Eggman and Mephiles then turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Eggman: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Mephiles: (Whispering) This is our moment of glory! Cubot: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Orbot: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Wack: (Crying and whispering) I want my mother now! Tribot: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain and Admiral! Eggman: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Mephiles: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! (Then in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Freedom Tree, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal starts singing, as the pirates, except Eggman and Mephiles, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Eggman and Mephiles had to muffle their annoyed screams in their bottled up annoyed look and anger, seeing their crew feeling emotional over a song) Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Freedom Tree, where Molly and Dorothy noticed Morgan and Snake are asleep and tucks them in) Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: Your mother and mine (The song finished, the Dazzlings and the Gangreen Gang, even Ace, wiped some tears away, finally understanding that they can’t leave their mothers like this. Even Snake and Morgan slowly woke up, with Snake crying a little and he and a sad Morgan hugging Molly and Dorothy as Toto nuzzled them) Morgan: I want to go home! Snake: (Sobbing) I want to ssssssee my mother now! Molly: (Soothingly) I know. Dorothy: (Soothingly) There, there. (She gives Snake her handkerchief, and he blows his nose on it. Then he wiped his tears away) Dorothy: And you can keep it if you like. Snake: (Feeling better while sniffling) Thanksssss. (After Snake put the handkerchief in his pants pocket, Charlie got up) Charlie: I think we should leave for home at once. Ace: Charlie’s right. Adagio: Count me in. (The Lost Starter Pokemon then got excited that even Chespin finally ate his chocolate bar respectively with one gulp) Squirtle: Can I come, too, guys?! (As everyone got up with the Lost Starter Pokemon getting excited, Molly agreed) Molly: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ room) Molly: Well, that is, if Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles don’t mind. (Knuckles then walked out angrily while Sonic and Tails peeked) Knuckles: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I’m warning you, once you’re grown up, you can never come back! Never! (Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal looked concerned as Knuckles stormed back into the room) Dorothy: Oh my.... (In the other room, Knuckles turned to Sonic and Tails with guilt in his face) Knuckles: Do you think I was too hard on them? Sonic: A little. Tails: They have their own paths, we have ours. Sonic: That’s the way things are. (Knuckles nods) Knuckles: Yeah. Different paths. (Back in the main room, Charlie spoke up, changing the subject) Charlie: Well, shall we? Arturo: Homeward bound time! (Teddiursa, Toto, the Lost Starter Pokemon, and the kids agreed and they, except Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, and Ace exited the hideout. Before the Dazzlings and the other Gangreen Gang members headed out, they turned to Ace) Dazzlings and Gangreen Gang: See you outside. Ace: (Nods) Okay. (They then left with Billy carrying his teddy bear. In the other room, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took off their handmade crowns and hung them) Sonic: I’m sure they’ll come back and visit. Tails: I agree. I am certain of it. (With that, Knuckles borrowed Sonic’s ocarina and started playing on it. But afterwards, Knuckles stopped playing and he, Sonic, and Tails came out of the room to say goodbye) Dorothy: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles? Do you want...? Sonic: Nah. We just want to say goodbye. Tails: And to come back soon for visits. Knuckles: And to apologize for snapping at you. (Ace and the girls nod in an understanding way) Tikal: We understand. Amy: We’ll see each other again on visits like Tails said. Cosmo: Yeah. Ace: You can bet on that. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles nod) Sora: Well.... Group: Goodbye. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went back in their room and they went to sleep. Ace and the girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates, who recovered from the song. But the Dazzlings and rest of the Gangreen Gang are nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Molly, Dorothy, Cosmo, and Tikal screamed, Etemon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, and Braig each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, Ace and Amy ran at them, with Amy preparing her Piko Hammer) Amy: Why you...! Piedmon: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. Ace: (Whispering) Shut up! If you hurt these guys, Amy and I’ll getting Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Puppetmon: (Whispering mockingly) Oh no! Whatever shall we do? (Seriously) Go ahead. Etemon: (Whispering) Then your other friends will die first if you do that! (Confused, Ace and Amy turned to see the Dazzlings and the other Gangreen Gang members, tied and gagged, held back like hostages by Vanitas. The dark boy must have captured them and decided to use them as bait against Ace and Amy in revenge for earlier in the Forest Labyrinth) Amy and Ace: (Whispering) Guys! (They were about to run at them, when Vanitas pointed his Keyblade at the Dazzlings and the rest of the Gangreen Gang) Vanitas: (Whispering) Make one move and they die. Braig: (Whispering) So what’s it gonna be, kids? (Concerned for their friends and family, Amy and Ace hesitated at first, but then, after struggling from inside as if they were gonna scream, they calmed down and gave in grudgingly) Ace: (Whispering) Fine! I surrender. Amy: (Whispering) Don’t hurt them! (They collapsed on their knees in defeat. Then Antasma and Myotismon grabbed them) Eggman: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. Mephiles: (Whispering) We’ll catch up with you later. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Freedom Tree, Eggman and Mephiles turned to Wack and the robots, the four latters already recovered from the song, in determination. Eggman then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Orbot) Eggman: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Masters Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. Mephiles: (Whispering) This is indeed our moment of glory. Cubot: (Whispering) But Captain and Admiral, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats? Orbot: (Whispering) That way we can be done with it. Tribot: (Whispering) That’s right. Wack: (Whispering) I agree. Eggman: (Whispering) We would if we could. But Mephiles and I gave our word, not to lay a finger, or a hook…. Mephiles: (Whispering) Or claws…. Eggman and Mephiles: (Whispering) On Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. (Eggman then lowered the present into the hideout) Eggman: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Eggman…. Mephiles: (Whispering) And Admiral Mephiles…. Eggman and Mephiles: (Whispering) Never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Eggman, Mephiles, and the mates then left to return to the ship) Coming up: Crash, Crunch, Coco, and Aku-Aku finally escape with Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, and Jerry and try to save Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from a dangerous gift trap. Then they must rescue their friends from walking the plank to Seadramon’s appetite, and battle Eggman, Mephiles, and their crew. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies